An Alternate Awakening (One-Shot)
by Artemis the Rebel
Summary: A brief moment in the fleeting breath of a dark "what if". (This summary may be brief, but I seriously do not want to spoil what happens inside. All will be revealed in the fifth page's final sentence... though you may guess by then who Shadowhunter really is.)
1. Page One

**PAGE ONE**

 _ALL AROUND WAS A BLANKETING DARKNESS, A DEAFENING SILENCE._

"Again." The cold and unfeeling voice of the Inquisitor pierced through once more, echoing confusingly about the enormous room.

In the center of the chamber, still and blind in the shadows, stood the Pau'an's apprentice. The teenaged human male breathed in deeply, then exhaled and pulled the trigger of the blaster he grasped in one hand.

The gloom was briefly illuminated by the electric pulse.

Then, to the apprentice's satisfaction, he heard another faint grunt resound throughout the room.

There was another moment of the _silence,_ so thick that the boy could hear it, taste it, feel it.

And then the Inquisitor spoke. His frosty and clear words rang repetitively in his apprentice's ears.

"Master. Turn on the lights, if you will."

Prosthetic white light promptly flooded the chamber. The raven-haired Sith apprentice blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, then stared across the room. At the farthest wall facing him, by the door, stood his master- and beside his master stood Darth Vader himself.

"He is learning well," said Darth Vader. Between the echoes and the Sith Lord's black mask, it was almost impossible to tell who was speaking, if you didn't know any better. But if you did know what Darth Vader sounded like, then you would never mistake his deep, powerful voice for any other. "I am impressed."


	2. Page Two

PAGE TWO

 _THE INQUISITOR CLEARLY DESERVED THE RIGHT TO STAND BESIDE LORD VADER AND CALL HIM_ MASTER.

The Inquisitor certainly had a very fear-striking appearance, from the red Dark Side tattoos on his face to his jagged yellow teeth. The Pau'an was also impressively tall, reaching the shoulder of the towering Darth Vader - and if you hadn't already, there was no doubt you would run for your life once the Inquisitor unveiled his unique and deadly lightsaber.

"Thank you, Master," the Inquisitor said respectfully. His apprentice noted, however, that the terrifying man sounded as cold and analytical as ever. "He impresses me as well."

"I wish to see him with a lightsaber," rumbled Darth Vader. "Then we will see whether or not he is prepared for hunting the rebels of Lothal."

Only the Inquisitor's apprentice glimpsed the slight smirk that appeared on his master's gray lips. They both knew something that Darth Vader was just about to discover: the apprentice was _more_ than ready.

"Very well, Master." The Inquisitor reached behind his own head and removed his lightsaber from the holster on his back. Then, with the Force, he sent it flying towards his apprentice.


	3. Page Three

PAGE THREE

 _AND WITH THE FORCE, THE TEENAGED SITH PULLED THE WEAPON TO HIS BLACK-GLOVED HAND EASILY._

"Demonstrate your forms, Shadowhunter," ordered the Inquisitor, staring at his apprentice with unblinking golden eyes.

"As you wish, Master," Shadowhunter said quietly, the suppressed grin escaping and spreading across his tan face. At the press of a button, a crimson blade cascaded out of the lightsaber's right side, and the Sith who wielded it slid his blaster back into the black holster at his thigh.

Shadowhunter slashed the blade through the air in a glowing arc, his storm gray, metallic armor shifting smoothly along with his swift movements. He attacked the air as though the Jedi of Lothal he had heard about, Kanan Jarrus, was there, invisible and struggling to fight back. Shadowhunter's blade clashed on invisible blade as he displayed perfectly all that his master had taught him.

The Inquisitor's lightsaber was currently shaped like a regular lightsaber with _two_ ends for a blade to come out and a curved band of metal on top that _seemed_ extraneous... but, as Shadowhunter had been well-taught, the weapon had a great many functions in comparison with a _normal_ lightsaber.

Shadowhunter twitched his thumb across another button on the lightsaber's hilt and a second band of metal flipped down, creating the illusion of a regular lightsaber that had impaled the outline of a circle. Seamlessly weaving his actions in with the demonstration of his battle prowess, Shadowhunter hit two more buttons. An additional blade sprang from the other end of the hilt and both blades began to spin at lightning speed in a whirring, crimson fan of death.


End file.
